Complications
by Josie Shipperz
Summary: How will their life be ? Join us and you'll see xx


Cast

- Kristen 21 - 33

- Robert 22 - 34

- Nessie 5 - 17

- Lizzy 21 - 33

- Victoria 4 - 16

- James 0 - 17

(Kris & Rob are married)

(1am)

Nessie: Mommie ?

Kris: (wakes up) Yes ?

Nessie: I had a nightmare

Kris: Come and sleep with us

Nessie: But daddie will be mad

Kris: No he won't come on

Nessie: Okay then

(1pm)

Rob: Babe wake up

Kris: (wakes up) Noo it's too early

(RIng,ring)

Rob: Kris it's 1pm

Kris: WHAT ?, Where's Nessie ?

Rob: Don't worry i've took her to school after finding her in our bed

Kris: Oops, don't be so hard she had a nightmare

Rob: I know

(Nikki runs in)

Kris: Who was on the phone ?

Nikki: The school

Rob: Why ?

Nikki: Nessie's with the princable

Robsten: WHAT ?

(5 mins later)

(The kids are sat in the Princable's office)

Princable: Now then kids who pressed the alarm ?

Viccy: So did not, it was you two

Jake: She did

Viccy: Liar !

Nessie: It was you Viccy

Viccy: Was not

(Buzz)

Speaker: Sir they're here

Princable: Let them in

Viccy: Who ?

(Kris & Rob come in)

Kris: Sorry were late

Princable: Ah Mr & Mrs Pattinson, please sit down

(Kris & Rob sit down)

Princable: Here's the thing Mrs Pattinson, one of these pests have pressed the fire alarm

Nessie: (Crying) I said it wasn't me, it was viccy

Viccy: Was not

(Kris hugs Nessie)

Rob: Excuse me ?

Princable: I said...

Rob: I heard you that's...

Kris: Rob, don't

Rob: Sorry but it's true

Kris: I know and were off

Rob: Off where ?

Kris: Home, I don't see the point when Nessie never does anything, you...

(Rob puts his hand on Kris's mouth)

Rob: Not now

Kris: Fine, i'll be back. Come on Nessie

(Kris pulls Nessie out, with Rob tagging along)

Kris: That was so evil, i mean how can someone say that ?

(Rob picks up Nessie)

Rob: Go to sleep darling

Nessie: Okay, sorry

Kris: You didn't do anything, don't be

(Nessie falls asleep)

Kris: (Yawns) Gosh i'm soo tired

(Rob puts Nessie on his back & picks Kris up bridal style)

Kris: (Squeals) What are you doing ?

Rob: (Smiles) Letting you sleep

Kris: (Giggles) Thanks

Rob: It's fine, go to sleep

Kris: Love you

Rob: Love you too

(Kris already sleep)

(3 hours later)

(Bang, Bang)

Kris: I'll get it

(Kris opens the door)

Lizzy: HOW DARE YOU..

(Lizzy pushes Kris)

Kris: What ?

Lizzy: HOW DARE YOU BLAME MY DAUGHTER..

(Lizzy punches Kris)

Rob: Kris ?

(Rob puts Nessie on the counter)

Rob: Babe ?

(Rob runs to the girls and drags Lizzy off Kris)

Kris: Owww

Rob: Are you alright ?

Kris: No my wrist kills

(Rob picks up Kris)

Rob: What's going on ?

Lizzy:Her...

Kris: I didn't blame her

Lizzy: Then i want a few rounds with your daughter

Kris: The hell you will

(Kris jumps out of Robs arms and jumps on Lizzy)

Rob: Hey..

(Rob picks up Kris and pushes Lizzy)

Kris: Owww

Nessie: Mommie are you hurt ?

Kris: No darling i'm fine

Rob: No you're not, Nessie can you get me an Icepack please ?

Nessie: Yess Daddie

(Nessie skips off)

Rob: Lizzy just go now

(Lizzy leaves)

Nessie: Here you are Daddie

Rob: Thanks baby

(Rob puts the icepack on Kris's wrist)

Kris: Ahhh

Rob: I think it's broken

Kris: No it can't be, i have to...

Rob: Come on

Kris: Where to ?

Rob: The hospital

Kris: Ahhh fine

(1 hour later)

Doctor: I'm afraid you seem to have a broken wrist. You need rest. What colour pot do you want ?

Nessie: Can I choose ?

Kris: Fine

Nessie: PINK!

Kris: Noooo

Nessie: BLUE!

Kris: Thats better

Doctor: Blue then ma'am

Kris: (Smiles) Yes please

Doctor: Would you like pink glitter

Nessie: GLITTER!

Kris: No way

Rob: Thanks Doc

Doctor: It's fine just make sure she rests

Nessie: We will Doctor thank you

Doctor: It's fine here's a lollipop

Nessie: (Blushes) thank you

Rob: Let's go home

Kris: Alright then thanks

Doctor: No problem sweetheart

Rob: (Jealous) Come on.

They get in the car.

Kris: (Smirks) No need to be jealous Rob.

Rob: I'm not, but he shouldn't call you that

Nessie: Mommie sweetheart

Rob: And not you either Nessie

Nessie: Fine, love you Mommie & Daddie

Robsten: Love you too hunnie.

At home

Rob: Kris get into bed

Kris: Fine

Nessie: Mommie is your arm sore ?

Kris: Just a little bit, Will you go get me an ice pack please

Nessie: Ok Mommie

(Nessie skips off)

Kris: Rob !

Rob: Yes babe ?

Kris: Put Nessie to bed at 6:00 please i'm going to get some sleep

Rob: Ok hun. (Rob shuts the door) NESSIE !  
Nessie: Yes Daddie ?

Rob: Don't go into Mommie's room

Nessie: (Opens Kris and Rob's bedroom door) Mommie I got you a pressie

Rob: Nessie come out!

Kris: It's alright she can lay in our bed until it's her bedtime but Nessie get your pjs on and thank you for the icepack

Nessie: Your welcome Mommie !

(Nessie skips off to get ready for bed)

Rob: I'll be there soon

Kris: Okay hun

(Rob kisses Kris Passionately)

Kris: I love you

(Kris pulls Rob closer)

Rob: (Smiles) That feels good

Kris: (Smiles) Oh really ?

Rob: (Smirks) Yeh if only ?

Kris: If only what ?

Rob: If only i could do this

(Rob starts kissing Kris's neck)

Kris: You can...

Ash: Can do what ?

(Rob falls off the bed)

Kellan: Yeh what ?

Kris: Ehh feel the covers ?

Nikki: Nice save

(Rob gets up)

Rob: I'm the master of saves

Kellan: Nope it's Kris, sorry Rob

(Nessie skips in mad)

Nessie: DADDIE VERY BAD DADDIE !

Rob: What have i done now ?

Nessie: YOU LICKED MOMMIE'S NECK, BAD DADDIE

Kris: Thank you Nessie, BAD DADDIE

Rob: That's it

(Rob runs to Kris and picks her up)

Kris: Ahhh put me down

Nessie: BAD DADDIE PUT MY MOMMIE DOWN

Rob: NOOOOO MY MOMMIE

Nessie: NOOO MY MOMMIE NOT YOUR'S

(Nessie start's hitting Rob's butt)

Rob: Hey that's Mommie's job

(Kris whacks Rob's butt)

(Rob drops Kris)

Rob: Awwwwwww

(Kris picks up Nessie)

Nessie: RUN MOMMIE RUN

(Kris runs downstairs into the lounge)

Rob: Get back here now

Nikki: What did she do ?

Rob: Whack my butt

Kellan: (Laughing) Well you did tell her to

Rob: I didn't mean it

Nikki: Well you shouldn't of said it then

Rob: Get back here

Kris: I'll get daddie, go hide

Nessie: Okay love you

Kris: Love you too

Rob: Where is that little munchkin ?

Nessie: Why would i tell you that ?

Rob: Because if you don't then i'm going to tickle mommie

(Rob starts tickling Kris)

Kris: NOOO STOP IT, NESSIE HELP ME

Nessie: But you told me to hide ?

Kris: RO...DADDIE, I'M GONNA WET MYSELF

Rob: I know and no-one can save yo...

(Rob falls on the floor)

Nikki: I saved mommie haha

Rob: Awww noo i wanted to tickle her

Ash: Well tough we need our mommie don't we Nessie ?

(Nessie comes out of the cupboard)

Nessie: Yes we need our mommie

Kellan: Well were off bye

Kris: Bye guys

Nessie: Bye smellies

Jack: Bye Ness

(Slam)

Nessie: My going to bed, night mommie, night daddie

Robsten: Night darling

(Slam)

Kris: I love you

Rob: Love you too by the way...

Kris: What ?

Rob: (Growls) Don't call me daddie again because i nearly took you right there

Kris: Oh sorry daddie

Rob: (Growls) Kris, your being a very bad girl

Kris: (Smiles) Maybe i want to be a bad girl tonight

Rob: (Smirks) Really ?

Kris: (Smiles) Night daddie

Rob: Right that's it

Kris: (Screams) Rob put me down

(Rob picks up Kris and runs to their bedroom)

*It's 12 years later, Nessie is 17 and she's engaged. We have 2 more kids now Lucy and mia they're 13. We moved house to New york where we all love it. After we moved we never stayed in touch with Lizzy and her daughters but we sorted things out. We've got new friends now and i finally met my real parents, they're names are Megan and David and they both work at the empire state building, which isn't that far away. I hope the kids have a great life just as i have*

I just want to say i absolutely loved writing this, it was the best out of all of them. Kristen and Robert were the ones that inspired me also the little Renesmee from Twilight, i love her name and her personality. Thanks

Josie xx


End file.
